Capcom Fighting Evolution
Capcom Fighting Evolution, known in Japan and Europe as , is a 2004 fighting game published by Capcom. It was originally released as an arcade game for the Namco System 246 hardware and ported to the PlayStation 2 and Xbox. The game features characters from three different incarnations of the Street Fighter series, as well as characters from the Darkstalkers series and the CPS III arcade game Red Earth, with each character employing the fighting system from the game which they represent. In addition to the characters, the game also features a new original fighter, Ingrid. The fights are two-on-two (team endurance style), and each character uses his or her super meter bar from the game that they are originally from. Gameplay There are four selectable characters representing each series, excluding original character Ingrid and the boss characters Pyron and Shin Akuma. Each character uses a fighting system from the game which determines the techniques they can use and their Super Combo Gauge. Ingrid uses her unique fighting style with her own techniques, for a total of six fighting styles. The game consists of two-on-two endurance-style tag team matches. The player selects a pair of characters and then begins a match with the first one selected. If their current character is defeated in one round, then the player can choose to begin the next round with the other character. Character style ''Street Fighter II'' The Street Fighter II characters follows the playing style of Super Street Fighter II Turbo. Each Street Fighter II character only has a single-level Super Combo gauge that allows them to perform a Super Combo at MAX level. They cannot air block nor dash like other characters, but can delay their standing up animation via a Tactical Recovery when they fall to the ground. Unlike Super Turbo, each character has two Super Combo moves. Despite representing Street Fighter II, the graphics for Ryu and Bison are actually from their Capcom vs. SNK incarnation, while Guile and Zangief are from the Street Fighter Alpha series (though the latter's sprite was edited slightly for this game). ''Street Fighter Alpha'' The Street Fighter Alpha characters have single-level Custom Combo gauge and can perform a specific Super Combo or a Custom Combo at MAX level. They can also air block and perform Alpha Counters or recovering rolls. ''Street Fighter III'' The characters from Street Fighter III have a two-level Super Art gauge. Unlike in Street Fighter III, the characters in this game cannot select a Super Art move before battle, but they have access to more than one Super Art, as well as EX Specials, powered-up versions of their regular Special Moves. Players can also "parry" an opponent's attacks, which allows them to avoid an attack without damage and counterattack. ''Darkstalkers'' The Darkstalkers characters have a three-level "Special Stock" gauge like in Night Warriors, allowing them to perform "ES moves" (Enhanced versions of their regular special moves) or "EX Specials" (their super moves). They can also perform "Guard Cancels" (a counterattacking special move) and "Chain Combos" (which allows them to link any basic moves with another one of equal or greater strength). Darkstalkers characters can air block and dash, as well as do standing-up attacks and move while they're down. ''Red Earth'' The characters from Red Earth have a Gem gauge which allows player to stock up to two gem afters the gauge fills up. When the player has a gem in stock, they can level-up their character and make them stronger or perform a Mystic Break super move. The Red Earth characters has a blocking technique called the "Ultimate Guard", which allows them to block all attacks (except throws) without consuming energy. They can also following an Ultimate Guard with an "Ultimate Counter". Characters Characters are segmented by game series, which designates their type of super bar and playstyle. * (secret character) ** (boss character) *** (mid-boss) Cameos Endings .]] The most notable and obscure cameos are the ones seen in the character endings (which were drawn by Udon artists). Stages Many other Capcom characters make cameo appearances in the background of the fighting arenas which are as follows. 's Arnold Tsang.]] Development Producer Yoshinori Ono has admitted that the game was essentially a salvaged version of the cancelled Capcom Fighting All-Stars, and has also stated how the crossover, mechanics, and inclusion of the various gameplay systems inherent to each series led to balancing problems. Ono also revealed that he replaced another producer who had been in charge of the game's creation until leaving during the middle of its production. Originally, there was going to be a group of characters representing the original Street Fighter game. It consisted of Retsu (in what was meant to be his playable debut), Eagle (in his Capcom vs. SNK 2 incarnation), and a redesigned younger version of Sagat without the chest scar. Due to time contraints, all three were cut from the game.http://game.capcom.com/cfn/sfv/column-130395.html Credits Reception The game received a lot of negative reception generally because all of the characters (except Ingrid) were literally copy-and-pasted from their respective games except with drastically cut-down animation frames, many series favorites (such as Ken, Cammy and Sagat) were relegated to stage backgrounds or endings instead of being playable characters. This made the game seem rushed, and harmed both it's reception and reputation in the community. Certain moves that the characters originally had were not available to the players. The game enjoyed a brief period of competitive play in Japan, but was soon dropped from most major tournaments, leaving the game to mostly be forgotten. Gallery Box Art Image:Cap_Fight_Evo_Japan.png|''Japan'' PS2 Image:CapEvoJapanXbox.png|''Japan'' Xbox Image:CapEvoCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:Cap_Fight_Evo_PAL.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:CapFightEvoOST.png|''OST'' Image:CapEvoGuidebook.png|''Guidebook'' Image:CFEvoStrategyGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Image:Cap_Fight_Evo_Arcadia.png|Arcadia cover References External Links *Wikipedia article *''Street Fighter'' wikia article Category:Games Category:2D Fighting Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games Category:Xbox Games Category:2004 video games